Ça n'arrive qu'aux autres
by Nekoyo
Summary: "Ça n'arrive qu'aux autres" voilà le genre de pensée qui peut effleurer votre esprit quand vous entendez la journaliste parler d'un tragique accident survenu à l'autre bout de la région, causant de nombreux morts. Un chauffard ivre, une perte de contrôle, une mauvaise manipulation, qu'importe : ça ne vous est jamais arrivé. Mais un jour viendra où le Destin vous rattrapera.


**Auteure :** Nekoyo (moi ! Mais c'est con de dire ça nan ? '-')

 **Titre :** Ça n'arrive qu'aux autres

 **Rating :** K+

 **Couple :** NaruSasu

 **Disclamer :** Tous les petits persos présents dans cette histoire appartiennent tous au Grand Masashi Kishimoto !

 **Ps :** Pardonnez-moi pour les fautes d'ortho et tout le tsointsoin !

 **Pps :** Depuis hier, j'écoute des musiques tristes pour m'aider à écrire ce texte, et je peux vous dire que j'ai envie de me suicider, là, tout de suite, car j'en ai certaines qui tournent en boucle dans ma tête... HELP ME ! TxT

 _Alors, si vous **voulez** (ce n'est **pas obligatoire !** ) **lire** mon histoire avec un **accompagnement musical** , voici le lien :_ watch?v=s5iwPZDgYEg _(et si le lien ne marche pas ou si vous avez la flemme de le recopier (je vous dis sans honte que je fais partie de cette deuxième catégorie ! xD), voici le titre entier :_ Sadness piano song - "My Melancholy" Music by Vadim Kiselev)

 _ **Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ;D**_

* * *

 **Ça n'arrive qu'aux autres**  


* * *

Mes oreilles sifflaient, rendant quasi inaudible le bruit tonitruant d'une sirène à plusieurs mètres de moi. Des mes yeux vitreux, je ne parvenais juste qu'à distinguer de vagues formes ténébreuses, hormis les couleurs vives, bleues et rouges, qui blessaient mes rétines.

Le visage inquiet d'un jeune homme obstrua ma vue. Il me parlait, à en juger ses lèvres qui se mouvaient rapidement et son regard plongé dans le mien, mais je n'entendais rien, tout était brouillé.

Il s'éloigna vite de moi, me laissant seul, et je me surpris à vouloir le rappeler pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Mais rien ne sortit de ma gorge, mes membres étaient comme paralysés.

Je me sentis soudainement quitter terre, pour être posé sur quelque chose de plus... confortable ? Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je me trouvais allongé sur une surface dur et rugueuse quelques instants plus tôt.

Mais être déplacé de la sorte réveilla une douleur sourde au niveau de mes côtes. Je commençais à suffoquer, alors qu'une lumière blanchâtre m'agressa les yeux me forçant à les fermer.

Quelqu'un bougea à côté de moi et une seconde après on me plaqua je-ne-sais-quoi sur le visage, m'envoyant des bouffées d'air qui me firent aussitôt du bien.

Perdu, j'essayais d'ouvrir les yeux, les forçant à s'habituer à la lumière ambiante. Des visages m'apparurent, tous tournés vers ma personne, semblant sonder mon corps pour y trouver la moindre anomalie.

Bon sang, mais que se passait-il ?

Où était Sasuke ?

Je crus reconnaître l'homme de tout à l'heure, son petit sourire rassurant m'accompagnant dans les limbes du sommeil.

* * *

« Tu es prêt, Sasuke ? demanda un jeune homme blond.

– Oui, répondit le ténébreux. »

Satisfait par la réponse, Naruto ouvrit la porte menant vers l'extérieur, un sourire éclatant de gaieté rongeant la moitié de son visage.

« Tu viens ? s'enquit-il en s'arrêtant sur le seuil de la porte.

– Oui, oui, j'arrive ! »

Ses yeux bleus regardèrent la personne descendre les escaliers en face de lui, une nouvelle fois éblouis par la beauté et la prestance que dégageait cette être si cher à son cœur.

« Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça, crétin ? » grogna le brun, de légères rougeurs recouvrant ses pommettes.

Ouais... Une beauté froide à la langue bien acérée, en fait. Cette pensée fit ricaner Naruto qui reçut un regard noir de la part de son homme.

Le blond secoua la tête, encore plus amusé.

« Tu sais que t'es beau, toi ? »

Sasuke, estomaqué, s'arrêta sur le petit chemin de gravier menant au portail et se retourna, le visage désormais entièrement rouge et les sourcils quelque peu froncés.

« Mais... Mais n'importe quoi ! Arrête de déballer des trucs pareils à tout bout de champs, ou je te jure que tu ne finiras pas la soirée ! »

L'Uchiha se détourna de son crétin de mari et continua sa route, le pas rageur, vers la voiture. Mais les sifflements du blond, suivit d'un rire rauque qu'il reconnaîtrait entre tous, le fit s'arrêter une nouvelle fois.

« Tss, idiot... » murmura-t-il alors qu'il tentait de réprimer le petit sourire qui pointait le bout de son nez.

Sasuke monta dans la voiture du côté passager et attendit que Naruto en face de même, mais du côté conducteur.

« C'est parti, mon kiki ! s'exclama celui-ci en s'engageant sur la route.

– Calme-toi un peu, tu veux ?

– Et toi, motive-toi un peu aussi. On dirait que t'as un balai coincé dans le cul, se défendit l'Uzumaki en faisant la moue.

– Rien que ça... souffla le brun pour lui-même.

– De toute façon, si tu ne fais pas un peu d'effort, tu sais que Saku va te faire la gueule.

– Tss... »

Sasuke croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et s'enfonça dans le siège.

« Pourquoi elle est née ce jour-là, elle aussi... Pas qu'un autre jour aurait été mieux, mais bon... rumina-t-il, l'agacement suintant clairement des ses paroles.

– Arrête un peu de geindre, souffla Naruto en levant les yeux au ciel. Voir du monde te fera du bien. »

Voir du monde? Ça lui fera du bien de voir du monde ? A lui, Sasuke Uchiha, l'être le plus asocial que le monde n'ait jamais porté ?

Le ténébreux regarda son homme comme si celui-ci venait de lui annoncer que des araignées mutantes avaient envahi la Terre.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Ou c'est juste ton dernier neurone qui vient de rendre l'âme ? demanda-t-il les yeux clignotant.

– Oh, tu me blesses, là ! ria le blond en mettant une main sur sa poitrine. Mais plus sérieusement, on a trente ans qu'une seule fois dans notre vie, alors s'il-te-plaît, fais-moi plaisir et fais plaisir à notre meilleure amie : ne gâche pas son anniversaire avec ta mauvaise humeur. »

Soit, qu'il en soit ainsi, il ferait des efforts pour son blond et sa meilleure amie. Mais il s'autorisait quand même à renvoyer méchamment les midinettes qui le collerait de trop, faut pas pousser mémé dans les escaliers, tout de même, hein. Et puis, ça lui permettra de se divertir un peu...

Ce fut donc avec mauvaise grâce qu'il acquiesça, le visage de son compagnon s'illuminant à sa réponse.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto se gara à la suite d'une longue file de voitures et se tourna vers Sasuke.

« Tu n'oublies pas ce qu'on a dit, hein ?

– Oui, oui... » souffla le brun en sortant de leur véhicule.

Ce dernier cru faire une crise cardiaque en voyant toutes les personnes dans le jardin de leur amie - et il se doutait fort bien que l'intérieur serait tout aussi bondé – qui étaient en train de danser et de hurler comme des possédés sur une musique rock.

« On est où, là ? A une fête d'adolescents déchaînés et en rut ? » fit-il en détaillant la scène devant lui de ses yeux noirs exorbités.

Naruto s'approcha de lui est passa un bras sur sa taille.

« Ça me rappelle le bon vieux temps, commença-t-il d'une voix nostalgique, toi, moi, en train de danser un collé-serré des années plus tôt. »

Au fil de ses paroles, il rapprocha leurs deux corps et commença à les mener dans une danse intime et amoureuse.

Les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre, ils replongeaient dans le passé, où, dans cette même maison des années auparavant, leurs corps dans la même position, les yeux dans les yeux, ils essayaient de voir à travers l'autre un futur commun et heureux. C'était assez ironique comme situation, quand on y réfléchissait.

« Oh ! Les tourtereaux ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Rentrez, on attend plus que vous ! »

Sursautant à l'unisson, les « tourtereaux » fusillèrent du regard la personne qui avait osé briser leur moment à eux.

« Ce sale clebs, toujours à aboyer quand il faut pas. » grogna Sasuke, la tête toujours plaquée sur le torse du blond.

Celui-ci se mit à rire et se dégagea de l'étreinte pour attraper la main de son mari.

« On y va ?

– Ouais... »

Ils arrivèrent sous le porche de la grande maison et ouvrirent la porte, sachant parfaitement que toquer ne servirait à rien au vu du boucan qui régnait en maître sur les lieux.

« Sasuke ! Naruto ! » cria une voix féminine.

Un poids leur tomba dessus les étreignant d'une force à en briser les os.

« Vous êtes enfin là ! »

Le jeune femme se redressa et leur offrit un splendide sourire.

« Tu es ravissante Sakura ! Pas vrai Sasuke ?

– Hn, c'est vrai, approuva le brun dans un sourire en coin.

– Oh, les garçons ! »

Leur meilleure amie se jeta une nouvelle fois dans leurs bras, entourant leur cou des siens. Les deux autres se regardèrent avant d'acquiescer et de se pencher simultanément vers les oreilles de la jeune femme.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Sakura » murmurèrent-ils en souriant.

Pour toute réponse, l'étreinte de celle-ci se raffermit.

« Ah ! Salut les mecs ! Sakura, viens ouvrir les cadeaux, s'il-te-plaît, les primates qui nous servent d'invités commencent à s'impatienter. »

Le trio se tourna vers Ino qui venait d'apparaître devant eux. Naruto et Sasuke la saluèrent en retour alors que Sakura poussa un long soupir – sûrement regrettait-elle d'avoir invité autant de monde – pour finir par se diriger vers son immense salon.

Elle fit un rapide discours, remerciant ses amis – et tout le quartier – d'être venus.

Puis vint l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux.

« Je commence par lequel ? s'exclama la nouvelle trentenaire, amusée par tous les regards curieux qui fixaient les paquets sur la grande table à manger.

– Le nôtre, le nôtre ! s'écria un brun aux joues tatouées de triangle, en prenant par la taille une petite brune aux airs timides.

– Ok ! Alors... »

Les mains fines de la femme aux yeux émeraudes essayèrent d'enlever l'emballage rose bonbon sans le déchirer. Après moult efforts, une magnifique robe corset rouge bordeaux apparut devant ses yeux écarquillés.

« Mais... Mais... C'est la robe que je voulais lors de notre virée shopping! s'exclama-t-elle en dévisageant Hinata»

Celle-ci détourna les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres. Sakura, elle, se jeta dans les bras de son amie.

« Merci ma chérie, je t'adore !

– Pas de quoi, ria la petite brune.

– La suite, la suite ! »s'écria un invité.

La jeune femme aux cheveux teintés recula et repris sa place devant la table, continuant d'ouvrir les cadeaux et s'exclamant plus d'une fois en découvrant leur contenu.

Quand tous les présents furent ouverts et que tous les invités eurent pris une part de gâteau, Naruto et Sasuke se dirigèrent vers leur amie puis l'emmenèrent dans un endroit tranquille.

« Que se passe-t-il les garçons ? » leur demanda-t-elle en les dévisageant tour à tour.

Les deux se regardèrent, un petit sourire ornant leurs lèvres, avant que Sasuke ne mette sa main dans la poche de sa veste et ne la retire, emprisonnant quelque chose à l'intérieur.

« Voici notre cadeau » fit doucement Naruto avant de tourner ses yeux tendres vers son mari qui présenta la petite boîte à son amie.

Celle-ci la prit avant de les regarder dans les yeux, hésitante. Ils lui firent un sourire et le blond désigna le petit présent d'un mouvement de tête.

Ses doigts pâles ouvrir alors doucement l'écrin, avant qu'elle ne se fige et ne relève des yeux embués vers ses deux meilleurs amis.

« C'est... c'est vraiment magnifique, hoqueta-t-elle, détaillant toujours le cadeau dans sa main.

– Viens, qu'on te l'accroche » dit Sasuke en avançant vers elle.

Naruto souleva ses cheveux roses alors que le ténébreux sortit le collier de son étui pour le mettre autour du délicat cou de la jeune femme toujours en pleure.

C'était un collier en argent, où trois pendentifs régnaient : un cercle blanc, un tourbillon rouge et un éventail rouge et blanc. Et gravées en lettres celtiques derrière chacun d'eux, leurs initiales : « S.H » derrière le cercle « N.U » de l'autre côté du tourbillon et « S.U » au dos de l'éventail.

Mais ce n'était pas la beauté incontestable du bijou qui la mettait dans tous ses états, mais la valeur sentimentale qu'il représentait. Certes, il avait été offert par ses deux meilleurs amis qu'elle connaissait depuis le berceau, mais ce qui l'avait le plus touché, c'était les pendentifs. Si elle se souvenait bien, vers leur douze ans, ils avaient tous les trois créé un jeu : ils se déguisaient en « shinobi » et s'affrontaient dans des petits combats non dangereux. Un jour, ils avaient décidé de créer des clans et avaient imaginé des symboles : un cercle blanc pour Sakura, un éventail rouge et blanc pour Sasuke, et un tourbillon rouge pour Naruto. Ils avaient même demandé à leur parents de coudre ces symboles sur leurs vêtements, mais ceux-ci avaient catégoriquement refusés, prétendant que c'était une idée grotesque et farfelue. Ils s'étaient donc contentés des dessiner ces symboles un peu partout, allant des murs des maisons – ils se souvenait encore de l'air furieux qu'avait arboré l'épicier en découvrant ces marques peintes en gros sur sa vitrine – au sol poussiéreux.

Une fois le bijou en place sur son cou, elle prit ses deux amis dans les bras, les remerciant un bon nombre de fois de sa voix cassée.

Puis la grande fête s'était annoncée. Ils avaient tous dans la trentaine, mais à en juger leur comportement, les invités – ainsi que l'hôte – avaient oublié leur âge pour retomber en adolescence : les célibataires draguant tout ce qui bougeait les couples dansant ou s'allumant – parfois les deux en même temps les « alcooliques » faisant des paris stupides au bar les bourrés confondant toilettes et carrelage et les sobres regardant la pathétique scène, dépités.

Confortablement assis sur la canapé, les trois amis, par contre, même si l'ambiance les berçait joyeusement, bavardaient de leur passé commun, un parlant des anecdotes et souvenirs que les deux autres croyaient avoir oubliés,.

Mais vers trois heures du matin, Sasuke commença à céder à la fatigue somnolant de plus en plus, ayant perdu l'habitude de veiller si tard depuis longtemps déjà.

« T'es crevé, Sasu ? demanda Sakura en regardant moqueusement son ami.

– Ouais... répondit celui-ci avant de bâiller grandement, des larmes montant au coin de ses yeux.

– Tu veux qu'on y aille ? »

Le ténébreux se tourna vers son blond avant de lâcher un autre bâillement.

« Si tu veux rester un peu plus... fit-il en hochant faiblement les épaules.

– Non, si t'es fatigué on y va, c'est déjà bien que t'es tenu jusque là » ricana Naruto qui s'étira après s'être levé du canapé.

Les deux autres firent de même, le brun ne relevant pas la pic que venant de lui lancer son compagnon, trop fatigué pour déclencher une nouvelle chamaillerie.

« Je vous raccompagne jusqu'à la porte. »

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent et sortirent, suivis de près par leur amie.

Une fois dehors, Sakura leur fit une légère accolade et leur plaquèrent un petit bisou sur la joue, amusée par leur moue faussement répugnée.

« Faites attention sur la route ! cria-t-elle sous le perron alors qu'elle regardait les deux hommes s'éloigner.

– Oui, maman » ria Naruto en agitant sa main au-dessus de lui.

Une fois dans la voiture, le blond se tourna vers Sasuke et l'embrassa amoureusement.

« Je suis fier de toi », lui souffla-t-il, un brin railleur à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Sasuke ricana et l'embrassa en retour. Son mari mit fin à leur doux échange en déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et mit le contact, regardant tendrement son brun se caler dans le siège, en position allongé et fermer les yeux dans l'intention de dormir. Plus mignon que lui, ça n'existait pas. Et fort de cette pensée, Naruto prit le chemin du retour.

Mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu.

Alors qu'il roulait dans les bois de Konoha, il distingua de la fumée noire s'échappant du capot de la voiture, alors que celle-ci commençait à ralentir progressivement.

Intrigué, il attendit que la vieille carcasse s'arrête toute seule et sortit, vérifiant tout de même avant que Sasuke dormait toujours et mettant les warning. Une fois dehors, il ouvrit la tôle protectrice et grimaça.

« Sasuke m'avait bien prévenu que ça arriverait un jour... » souffla-t-il, désespéré.

Il n'avait plus qu'à appeler le dépanneur. Une fois fait, il remonta dans la voiture et attendit patiemment qu'on vienne les aider.

Fatigué, il ferma les yeux, mais les rouvrit bien vite en entendant le klaxon d'un camion. Devant lui, les énormes yeux lumineux d'un demi-remorque l'aveuglèrent. Mais la chose qui l'inquiéta le plus, c'était son allure : il ne ralentissait pas et il n'y avait pas assez de place sur la route pour qu'il puisse passer sans que Naruto ne fasse une marche arrière jusqu'à trouver un embranchement ou que la route s'agrandisse. Et c'est en réalisant ceci que le blond commença à ouvrir la portière.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard.

Le semi-remorque les percuta de plein fouet, envoyant Naruto à travers le pare-brise, ne s'étant pas rattaché.

Puis ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

Mes yeux azurs s'ouvrirent grandement alors qu'une lumière blanche me força encore une fois à les fermer. Je les rouvris cependant et commençai à détailler lentement mon environnement. Un siège d'une affreuse couleur verte trônait sur ma droite, de même qu'un fenêtre. Sur ma gauche se trouvait un tas d'appareils électroniques où des « Bip » réguliers semblaient provenir de l'un d'eux, plus loin, il y avait une porte et en face de moi une autre porte – sans doute la salle de bain.

Ma tête et mes côtes me faisaient mal et ma gorge était sèche, m'empêchant de déglutir correctement.

« Vous voulez de l'eau, monsieur ? »

Cette voix féminine me fit sursauter et je me redressai quelque peu pour tomber dans les yeux marrons d'une jeune infirmière. Je ne l'avais même pas remarquée.

J'acquiesçai tout de même en me recouchai, ce geste apaisant tout de suite les tiraillements au niveau de mon torse.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, tenant un verre dans sa main qu'elle posa sur la petite table de nuit à mes côtés pour m'aider à me mettre en position assise.

« Vous avez eu de la chance, dit-elle en me tendant le verre, même si vous avez traversé le pare-brise de votre voiture, et heurté celui du semi-remorque, vous vous en sortez seulement avec six côtes fêlées et une entaille sur votre crâne. Vous êtes fait d'acier, rajouta-t-elle en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Apportant l'eau à ma bouche, je fronçai les sourcils. Je revoyais encore le semi-remorque nous foncer dessus, à Sasuke et moi...

« Sasuke ! Lui aussi n'avait pas mis sa ceinture ! Où est-ce qu'il est ? m'exclamai-je, me faisant durement tousser.

– Vous parlez du... de l'homme qui était avec vous ? »

J'acquiesçai et l'infirmière détourna le regard, triturant ses doigts dans le but de se détendre.

« Eh bien... , commença-t-elle nerveusement, sa tête a tapé durement la planche de bord de votre voiture... lui causant ainsi un traumatisme crânien et... des hémorragies intracrâniennes... Il... Il n'a pas survécu, je suis désolée... »

Alors que l'or de ma bague sur mon annulaire gauche scintillait doucement au coin de mon œil, je ne sus jamais ce qui se brisa en premier : le verre jusqu'à présent entre mes mains...

ou mon cœur.

* * *

 **Alors ? Des avis ?**


End file.
